


I'm just really bad at emotions, okay?!

by Toushi Kohaku (CoyoteFang1987)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Jealousy, Oc is Keishin's little sister, Oc is related to a character, Sad, Slow To Update, Tanaka is great okay, first fic, if you don't like don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/Toushi%20Kohaku
Summary: Hikaru may regret making the bet with her brother. Just a tad. But she never backs down from a challenge, especially if the prize at the end is as tempting as it is.What was the bet? See how long she can pass off for a guy before people begin to figure it out. What spurred this bet was that after she lopped off her long hair, she has been constantly addressed as a guy so much that the siblings have made a game of it. If she manages to get through her first year of high-school without it getting leaked out, she wins. And when (not if) she wins, she gets to do Keishin's hair, however she wants, for a month. Plus 5000 yen, but that's not important.After she follows her middle school friend, Hinata, to his volleyball practice, she meets Tanaka Ryuunosuke. (She was Hinata's volleyball team manager in middle school, obviously, she didn't do a good job at that.) But with her boisterous personality and appearance, she makes a horrible first impression when she hugs Kiyoko. A fight starts and Ryuu thinks of Hikaru of a jerk and someone trying to steal Kiyoko.Only problem? Hikaru develops a small (that's a lie) crush on the boy.





	1. Ch. 1 - Hikaru meets the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and her misfortunes. Hikaru meets the boys.

There hasn't been a customer in over an hour. Which honestly didn't surprise Hikaru that much. It was four in the afternoon on a weekday, most people aren't out of school or work at this time. Especially the sports students of Karasuno that were the usual customers on weekdays afternoons weren't out until late into the afternoon, around dinner time.

Hikaru let out another quiet sigh as she fingered her hair. It was getting long again, nearly down her neck. Maybe she should cut it even shorter this time, maybe even dye it. 

Her fingers drummed along the counter, the sleepy afternoon air catching up with her mood. The door slammed open right before she dozed off, causing the girl to bolt upright. 

“Nii-san,” Hikaru whined, “Don’t scare me like that.”

The 26-year-old smirked at her from around the boxes in his arms, “I wouldn’t if you weren’t falling asleep.” He dropped the boxes on the floor with a muted thud. 

“You can’t blame me,” Hikaru shrugged as she tossed an apron at Keishin. "How was volleyball?"

"Pretty good," Keishin replied, quickly tying the apron on. Then he pointed at the boxes, "You wanna stock this stuff or should I do it?"

Hikaru hopped down from her stool behind the counter, and stretched, her back popping, "I'll do it, I'm stiff from sitting."

Keishin nodded and settled into the seat behind the counter. Hikaru flittered around the shop with the boxes in hand, putting up items where they were running low. 

"Hika."

"Hm?" The girl acknowledged, without turning around from the shelf.

With a grin, Keishin continued, "Have you finished your homework?" 

Hikaru froze in her place and slowly turned to face the man with a nervous grin. "Yes?"

"You sound unsure."

"I did! I did it earlier! I just didn't do the project yet. But that's due Friday!"

Keishin waved his green duster as a sign a dismissal, "Whatever, you have better grades than I had in high school, so I don't really have a right to reprimand you about these things."

“Damn straight!” The girl crowed at her brother’s indirect praise. The two then drifted into a comfortable silence, with Hikaru’s shuffling the only noises in the store. After everything’s been stocked, the girl settled down into the table in the middle of the store began marking down the stocking sheet. 

“Can I come with you next time?” She asked out of the blue, looking up earnestly at Keishin.  
“Come with me where?” The blonde asked around his cigarette. 

The girl blinked, before realizing she never specified, “The neighborhood association volleyball practice.”  
“Sure, but if you want to play volleyball you should just join your school’s team.”

With a stare, Hikaru flatly stated, “I already signed up for the basketball club.”

“Why aren’t you at practice then?”

“School just started, all we did was introduce ourselves and the first-years were dismissed.”

* * *

Hikaru glanced up from her computer when the door to the shop slid open and a boy walked in.

She recognized him as Sawamura Daichi, a third-year. He asked for some meat buns and Keishin brought them out for him. 

After he paid and left a ruckus began outside. The words were garbled by the door but the noise level wasn’t any lower so Keishin, annoyed stormed out to yell at them. 

Somehow it turned into the volleyball club settling into the shop to do homework and hang out. There were some people she didn’t know and so she assumed they are new. Of course, she only really saw the Karasuno volleyball club from the back room in the past so she couldn’t sure. Keishin demand that now she was in high school she should be able to help out from in the shop.

Hikaru decided that Keishin could handle the boys and retreated to the back of the store before they even entered. She had to finish up a paper anyways she could talk to them tomorrow. After all, Shouyo's going to invite her to watch him practice anyways.

* * *

As predicted, Shouyou caught Hikaru right before class to excitedly invite her to watch the afternoon volleyball practice. Hikaru laughed, calmed the boy down and agreed.

"Yay! Thanks, Karu-chan!"

"Kun," Hikaru reminded him, "Of course, by this point, I'm nearly your own personal manager."

"Wait, what about your basketball practice?"

Hikaru waved off the worry, "We had that this morning, don't you see how ragged I look?"

"That's awesome! You can watch us everyday then!"

"Okay, okay, get to class now, Sho-kun."

"Okay! See you later!"

The girl arrived at her classroom, 1-5 right on time. She took her seat right next to a small blonde girl, who gave her a timid smile. 

Classes went on as usual. Math was challenging. English was easy. Science was a breeze.

For lunch, Hikaru jogged to the Sankanoshita store and stole some food. Keishin yelled at her but made no further effort to stop the tomboy. 

History was boring as ever. Japanese was fun. Finally, school ended and Hikaru packed her bags and rushed to the gym. 

Was she early? There was no one there? Except for a single girl in some sports gear. The girl glanced up when Hikaru opened the door. Holy fudge, she was really pretty.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm looking for the volleyball club?" Hikaru quickly told her.

"The girl's are in the other gym."

"No, the guys!" Hikaru said before the implication of the words registered.

The girl seemed to perk up at this. "Yeah, that's here-"

"WAIT! WHY DID YOU ASSUME I'M A GIRL?"

The other girl looked confused, "You're not?"

"No-I mean, yes! I mean-" Hikaru sighed and calmed down, "It was supposed to be a secret..."

"You're a girl, right? Why are you pretending to be a boy?" Kiyoko indicated to Hikaru's boy uniform.

"I...made a bet with my brother."

"You lost?"

"No! This is the bet! If I could pull off being a guy for a year, I win. So would you mind keeping this a secret?"

A glimmer of amusement flashed through the beauty's eyes. "Sure."

Hikaru visibly lit up. "Thank you! By the way, what you name?"

"Shimizu Kiyoko."

"I'm Ukai Hikaru!" Hikaru paused, remembering her reason for being here in the first place. "Where's the volleyball team? I promised Hinata to watch his practice."

"They're in the club room, changing. Wait, did you say Ukai?"

"Haha, yeah. That's why I don't tell volleyball people my last name. Just call me Hikaru."

"Then call me Kiyoko."

"I'll wait here for the guys then I guess," Hikaru grinned and offered to help set up the net. "What middle school did you go to?"

They talked as they waited and discovered that they bother did hurdles in track and field in middle school.

“Can I convince you to be the manager for the volleyball team after I graduate?” Kiyoko suddenly asked, hiding the sad undertone of the question.

Hikaru’s head snapped up to attention, “I’m in the girls basketball team right now. But they’re not particularly competitive, so I guess I have time. But maybe you should find someone else because I’m not the best at keeping my schedule clear. But yes. You can definitely convince me to apply for manager.”

“Really?” In the short time Hikaru knew Kiyoko, this was by far the happiest she has seen her. At the same time, the girl seemed sad, thinking about times after the club is over. Hikaru grinned at her and shuffled up to give Kiyoko a hug.

At that exact moment, the volleyball team filed into the gym. 

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR PRECIOUS MANAGER?” A loud voice boomed.

Hikaru immediately turned around to face whoever shouted. "What do you mean? I'm giving her a hug?"

The culprit was another boy in the volleyball uniform towering over Hikaru. He was making an intimidating face that would scare anyone, except Hikaru grew up with Keishin. The shaved boy glowered at her as she stared defiantly back. 

“What ulterior motive do you have touching Kiyoko-san like that? Huh?” The boy had no qualms about getting up into Hikaru’s face. 

“Tanaka, stop it,” Another voice grumbled and the delinquent-looking boy, Tanaka apparently, was yanked away by the collar of his shirt. A third year that Hikaru recognized appeared into her field of vision.

Before she could say anything, the third year continued, “So, if you don’t mind me asking, who are you? Because it might be a little late in joining the volleyball club.”

Hikaru shot to attention. “Hai!” She bowed, “Hello! I'm Hikaru from class 1-5, Hinata's volleyball manager in middle school and he invited me to watch his practice after school today!”

“Oh, well, Hinata is a little, out of commission right now.”

The group cleared the way to show a shell of a Hinata as he was mumbling at inhuman speeds. 

"Sho-kun?" Hikaru grabbed the poor boy and shook him. "What's wrong?"

"I will not mess up. I will spike. I will hit the ball. I will do good. I will-"

"Shouyou!" Hikaru panicked as the boy once again blew a fuse and fell towards the ground. The other member explained the situation and Hikaru began cackling. 

"He's like this because he's nervous?" The girl wheezed out in confirmation. "Oh my god. This is gold."

Throughout this, Tanaka glared at the girl who was standing right next to Kiyoko. Finally having enough he bellowed, "Five feet!"

"Huh?"

He pushed Hikaru away, albeit gently, from Kiyoko. "Five feet apart."

Hikaru was laughing too hard to care so she took the wanted step back. "So are you guys going to practice?" At this, Shouyou sprung to life.

"Yeah! Karu-kun, you can watch me spike!" The small boy practically screamed from his position on the floor. 

"Shut up!" An angry-looking dark haired boy yelled at the hyperactive orange-head.

"May I ask your name?" Hikaru inquired.

"Kageyama Tobio."

"He's my setter!" Shouyou supplied, "He makes the ball go 'swoosh' and I can go 'bam' and our quick is like 'wazam'!"

"Nice to meet you Kageyama-san," Hikura bowed politely.

Kageyama nodded. 

"Karu-kun, watch our quick! You can tell us how to improve!"

All Hikaru could really say was it was beautiful. She knew Shouyo'd jumping ability was something that could be weaponized way better with the right people, and it looks like Kageyama was one of these people. His precision toss was just what Shoyou need to pull off a killer quick. The rest of the looked smug at seeing her shocked expression. 

"Kageyama-san!" Hikaru gasped, "You're a genius setter! Sho-kun had his eyes closed! This is amazing guys!"

The two seemed to glow at the praise. 

Sugawara glanced at the girl. ' _Most people would watch the ball when seeing a spike like that. He watched the players. He's experienced._ ' Similar thoughts ran through the more analytical palyers' minds.

"The only way I could think to improve this right now is to, one, increase your success rate, and two, have Sho-kun learn to do it with his eyes open. But that comes later, after you guys get comfortable with each other."

Kageyama stared at her. Hikaru blinked innocently back.

"Hikaru-san, do you play volleyball?" 

"Um, a little? For fun, outside of school. My bother plays, though. And my grandfather's a coach."

The raven-haired boy seemed satisfied with her answer. The other boys weren't.

"You're grandfather's a coach? What's his name?" 

Hikaru shrunk back from the third-year, "How about you tell me your names first?"

"Sawamura Daichi, but just call me Daichi."

"Sugawara Koushi."

And more. 

During this time, the volleyball club sponsor, Tadeka-sensei dropped in on their practice. He and Hikaru exchanged greeting and Hikaru recognized him as the guy who's always trying to get her brother to coach the Karasuno team.

Conveniently, through introductions, the boys forgot about their question of Hikaru's grandfather which was information she wasn't ready to be interrogated about yet. Eventually, the boys began practicing and Hikaru really wanted to start shouting advice to improve but thought that would be rude. After all, a newcomer first-year giving advise to volleyball third year? Yeah, no. 

As much as a poor impression Tanaka gave the girl, she had to admit his spike was breathtaking as well. She was very pleased by Sugawara's sets and Daichi's all-around skill level. It was also very easy to pick out the other two first-years as they didn't fit into the group's system yet. 

Hikaru looked over to Kiyoko. "Daichi-san is a good captain."

"May I ask the reasoning behind this sentiment?"

"He's well rounded, and therefore a reassuring presence on the court. Definite solid receive. He's level-headed, and he can control the rest of the group."

Kiyoko hummed, "What about your analysis on the rest of the team?"

Hikaru glance over at her but Kiyoko was holding a perfect poker face. 

"Okay," Hikaru gave a small smile, knowing that Kiyoko was thinking testing or using Hikaru's prestigious last name right now. Hikaru closed her eyes and began listing off, "Hm, let's see. Suga-san is a highly analytical setter as opposed to Kageyama-san's impulsive sets. And I can tell Suga-san is overwhelmed by Kageyama-san's genius talent, but as of right now, I would say Suga-san is a better option for teamwork on the court. Tanaka-san's spikes are solid and would be a force to be reckoned with one or two blockers. Probably the stronger spiker of everyone here. But watching the team interact, I do believe the ace and libero aren't present right now. Ennoshita-san is also rather level headed and takes things logically but he seems to lack self-confidence. Kinoshita-san seems to be doing well overall as pinch server but he could work on his receives. Narita-san is good at thinking when playing but he seems to only be comfortable with one kind of set. Of the first years, Sho-kun is abundant in raw talent but lacks sorely in experience and technique. Kageyama-san is a genius setter, but he lacks tack, and like Hinata, he's a little impulsive. Tsukishima-san has talent, but he's not devoted to the idea of playing volleyball. If his strengths were to be cultivated properly, he could be the stronger blocker on the team. Sadly, he seems to be the opposite of a team player. Yamaguchi-san on the other hand also lacks self-confidence, and probably feels left out by the other first-years. But he's devoted and hard-working so I can see him going far."

Hikaru pops open her eyes after the long monologue to see the entire gym had gone silent and everyone was staring at her.

"Did I do something bad? Was that rude? Wrong? I just said what I saw, I could wrong! I mean-"

"No, no!" Sugawara was quick to reassure Hikaru, "It's the opposite in fact."

"How?" Daichi also approached her. 

Hikaru chuckled nervously, "I told you, my brother played, my grandfather coaches. I've been around volleyball all my life. I pick up a few things here and there."

Tsukishima scoffed, "And because if that, you think you're good enough to evaluate players?"

Hikaru graced him with a flat stare but didn't offer a verbal response.

"Well, would you like to come to our practice match tomorrow?" Takeda-sensei piped up from where he sat, with a chorus of agreements afterward.

"The one against Aoba Josei?" Hikaru asked for clarification.

Tanaka made big 'X' with his arms. "No! That means he'll get to sit with Kiyoko-san the entire time!" Daichi whacked him.

Hikaru grinned, "I would love to!"

* * *

She was standing with Tadeka-sensei as the boys were cleaning up the gym. "Sensei, I highly doubt you don't know who I am. That's why you asked me to go to the match, right?"

"You're not wrong, Ukai-chan," The 28-year-old smiled, "I'm glad you agreed."

Hikaru laughed, "Well, now you just want to rope in my brother, right? Good luck!"

"Okay, we're done!" The volleyball captain called everyone together to leave and lock the gym. Hikaru grabbed her stuff and filed out the doors. 

She walked with the guys to the doors of the clubroom and waited as they grabbed their items as well. 

"Are you guys going to the Sannoshita store, tonight?" She asked. They all glanced at each other.

"Sure!" "Yeah!"

"May I tag along then?"

"No problem!"

* * *

"Welcome to Sannoshite Store, the after-practice volleyball hangout! The store owner is sort of scary so don't anger him!" Hikaru had to strain to stop the snort. "I know," And completely against Daichi's warnings, Hikaru kicked the store door opening and screamed, "Guess who's in the house, biatch?!"

"What are you doing?" Daichi and Sugawara hissed trying to pull the girl back. 

Keishin stormed up behind from the counter and Tanaka whispered to Ennoshita, "We're going to get kicked out."

Keishin stalked up to Hikaru and waved his duster in her face, "Where have you been? You're late by two and a half hours!" 

"I was watching them pratiiiIIIICE~" Hikaru's voice rose to panic as Keishin then grabbed the girl by the collar and dragged her into the store.

The rest of the team stare at the shop door, shocked and slowly registered what had happened. Less than a minute later Hikaru's head popped out. An apron with 'Sannoshita' written on it was tied around her waist. 

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on in!" Seeing no one moving Hikaru tired again, "I'll give you guys a discount!"

"YOU WORK HERE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note proof-read/beta-ed
> 
> I have no idea what I am doing, how to use/write on AO3, or where this story is going. But I began writing this and just went with the flow.
> 
> If there are any corrections you see or have any advice, please let me know! Thanks!


	2. Ch. 2 - Udai Maimi joins the Fray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru's best friend, Maimi, is back in town.  
> Maimi is less oblivious than Hikaru. She knows what's up.

Hikaru sat with the boys to do her homework as well, still rather amused by their earlier reaction to realizing she worked at the store and could basically control Keishin.

* * *

"YOU WORK HERE?!"

Hikaru raised an amused eyebrow and pointed to the words on her apron, "Yes?"

"How come we've never seen you?" The second and third years asked as they finally began filing into the store.

"I just started this school year, what is this, the third day?" Hikaru shrugged then turned to Keishin, "Get that cancer stick out of your mouth! Go chew on a toothpick or something!"

Keishin gave her a withering glare but did as he was told anyway. Finally, Hikaru began to brew some tea and offer some snacks to the boys.

"Hikaru," Kenshin commented, "Stop giving away the food for free."

"It's not like you don't do it," The girl retorted, "Just deduct it from my pay or something."

The volleyball boys thanked her and stared at her in wonder. Sugawara whacked her on the arm, "Now we don't have to worry about being kicked out with you around!"

* * *

She waved the boys off eventually and as she was closing the door the phone rings. She picked it up.

"Hello, Sannoshita Store-"

"Ukai-chan!" The voice on the other side greeted.

Hikaru chuckled, "Hello, Takeda-sensei."

"Is your brother around?"

Hikaru glanced at Keishin who dragging a finger across his neck and vigorously shaking his head. "Yup, he's here."

Keishin gave the girl a 'you're dead to me' glare and took the offered phone, "I already told you I don't want to coach-"

Hikaru didn’t hear the rest because at that moment Udai Maimi walked in. 

“MAIMI!” Hikaru screamed and launched herself at the other girl. 

“HIKARU!” Maimi screamed in retaliation and caught the taller girl in a hug, squeezing the life out of Hikaru. 

“So, how was the trip?” Hikaru questioned. Hikaru’s best friend, Udai Maimi, was out seeing her brother in university and only got back recently. 

“It was good,” The ravenette replied, nabbing a protein bar off a shelf. Hikaru hummed in response.

Hikaru pointed at the volleyball poking out go her friend’s bag. “You wanna pass that?”

With the bar in her mouth, Maimi wordlessly pulled out the ball from her bag and tossed it to Hikaru. They made their way outside the store.

They made small talk as they bounced the ball between them. 

“You remember Hinata?” Hikaru asked off-handedly. 

“You mean that tiny orange hair kid that has a crazy instinct for spiking?”

“Yeah.”

“What about him?”

“Well, he’s on the same team Kagayama, you know, that crazy setter from Kitagawa Daiichi? And they work beautifully together.”

“Wait, that guy who sets too fast for him teammates? The…what was it? King of the court?”

“Yup.”

“Actually I can see that quick happening. Oh gosh, that would be beautiful,” Maimi caught the ball. “When can I see it?”

“I saw it today, and they have a game tomorrow, maybe the day after that?”

Maimi hummed. “Sure.”

* * *

Shouyou threw up on Tanaka. Hikaru honestly half expected the brash boy to start yelling at the poor nervous wreck and Hikaru was ready to defend her friend, but instead, Tanaka just took off the piece of clothing and asked if Shouyou was alright. Hikaru was a little jealous of how nice the second year was to Shouyou because all she got from him was glares. Well, she was sharing a seat with Kiyoko, so all the guys were giving her looks. 

After the fiasco on the bus, they were hustled off and directed towards the gym. The older members hung back to greet some people and thank them. Tanaka suddenly passed before turning a corner. 

“I heard there’s a member that looks like a delinquent,” A voice drifted from around the corner. A vine popped on Tanaka’s head. Slowly he stepped around the corner. 

“You better not underestimate us,” Tanaka growled in greeting, “Or we’ll crush you.”

Tsukishima walked up to the second year’s side, with a pleasant smile on his face “Tanaka-san, stop it,” His grin turned malicious, “Look, you’re scaring the poor elites.”

Hikaru snickered. 

“Oh you’re righ-“

“Tanaka!” Daichi suddenly stormed over. The two stiffened and Tsukishima shuffled away from the crime scene. Hikaru snickered through the entire ordeal of Daichi making Tanaka apologize. 

“Kageyama,” One of the Aoba Josei members called out to the setter as Karasuno began to walk off, Kageyama paused, “What dictatorship do you belong to now?”

The entire team bristled, but Kageyama calmly replied, “I look forward to the match.”

* * *

Hikaru was exploring the campus before the game started, Aoba Josei was actually really nice. But suddenly she heard the sounds of girls squealing and screaming. Concerned and intrigued the girl wandered towards the source of the noise. 

There she found a group of girls gather around this on guy who looks like he walked out of a poster for a boy band. The guy himself was preening at the attention. Suddenly they made eye contact and Hikaru made a face at him. The guy walked over, gently pushing through the girls.

“Who might you be?” He asked suavely, “I’ve never seen you before.”

“That might be because I go to Karasuno,” Hikaru replied with a deadpan. 

The guy hummed, “Then what’s a beautiful Karasuno lady doing here?”

Hikaru didn’t react to being recognized as a girl and mere stated, “Volleyball game.” She scanned his appearance, “In which you should be warming up for.”

The guy brushed off that comment and instead offered to show Hikaru around campus.  
“No thanks, but I wouldn’t mind getting your name.”

“Oikawa Tooru. And you?”

“Hikaru,” She paused and added, “Ukai Hikaru.” Oikawa made no indication that he knew the name. 

They exchanged greetings and Hikaru learned that he was a third year and a setter for Aoba Josei.

 

“I’ll be going now, Oikawa-san,” Hikaru excused herself and jogged back towards the gym. “I hope to see you play.”

Hikaru arrived at the gym just in time to catch Shouyou serving…right into Kageyama’s head. Watching the spectacle unfold, Hikaru walked towards the bench where Kiyoko and Takeda-sensei sat. 

Hesitantly, she pointed at the court, “Should I do something?”

Takeda-sensei shook his head. With a shrug, Hikaru sat down onto the bench next to Kiyoko.

* * *

"It's here," Hikaru lead Maimi to the gym doors. The sounds of shoes squeaking and people shouting floated through the metal. 

"Let's go in then," Maimi pushed open the door and walked in, which Hikaru trailing behind her. Tanaka had ceased his action to watch the girl. 

Maimi hummed, "Spiker, spiker, server, spiker, setter, decoy, setter, receiver, blocker, server, libero?" Pointing to Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Sugawara, Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya respectively. Wait, when did Nishinoya comeback?

Maimi looked around the room, "Wait, no," She pointed to Tanaka, "Is he the ace?"

Hikaru shook her head, "Watch them practice for a moment...Whenever Tanaka-san starts again."

Hinata glanced over, "Are you Maimi-chan? I remember you! You're very pretty!"

"Thank you, Shouyou-kun!” 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Tanaka finally asked following the orange-haired spiker he was training. Hikaru and Maimi turned to look at him in unison.

Hikaru choked, “Are-are you asking me?”

“Yes?”

The two girls shared a look, “Nope.”

Hikaru took the liberty to introduce her friend, “This is Udai Maimi, I’ve known her since fifth grade and she rather good at volleyball, her official position is setter, but I personally think she should be a spiker,” Hikaru shrugged, “But yeah, she dropped by yesterday and wanted to see what I was talking about.

“And for Nishinoya-senpai over there, I’m Hikaru, Shouyou’s middle school volleyball club manager. I agreed to Kiyoko-san to becoming the next manager,” Hikaru bowed to the libero.

Maimi hummed, “I guess we can watch for a while, then go to Sannoshita Store?” Hikaru nodded, remembering that she promised to help her brother later in the afternoon. 

Sugawaru walked over, “Or, if Udai-san want to play she can practice with us for a while?”

Maimi then turned to her companion with huge puppy dog eyes. Hikaru made a face, “What? I’m not your mother! Why do you need my permission?”

Maimi and the other boys set up a practice game while Hikaru sat to the side and watched them play. Suddenly, Takeda-sensei burst into the room screaming about securing another practice match. Everyone paused to look at his curiously. 

"With who?" Daichi asked the teacher.

Hikaru could swear Takeda looked her dead in the eye when he replied with a grin, "Nekoma." 

At that, both Hikaru and Maimi began screaming. "NEKOMA? YOU'RE NOT KIDDING RIGHT?! OH MY GOSH." 

Everyone else looked confused. Maimi decide she could explain' "Nekoma is a school in Tokyo with a great coach who was rivals with Karasuno's Ukai. And thus, Nekoma and Karasuno were rivals for years. So…as both of us" Maimi indicated to Hikaru and herself, "Have older siblings that went to Karasuno at that time, this rivalry is a pretty big deal to us." 

While Maimi was doing that Hikaru was standing there gaping at Takeda, her mind whirring at many miles a minute. Her brain then finally decided, Karasuno needed a coach. A good coach. Like… Her brother.

* * *

Maimi and Hikaru walked slowly back towards Sannoshita store as Hikaru shared her conclusion. 

"Well, that seems to be sound logic, one thing they desperately lack is organization. Your brother was always good at strategy."

"I know!" Hikaru exclaimed, "I just need to figure out how to convince him…" 

"Hah, your problem not mine," Maimi shrugged, "Though there's something else I wanna talk about."

Hikaru blinked, "What is it?" 

"You like Tanaka don't you?" 

Hikaru choked on air. "What makes you think that?! He hates me! He's hot headed and a jerk. Why would I like him?!" 

Maimi hummed, "Right, it's not like you been crushing on him since last year when you saw him at the store. Or like why you're blushing right now. Or how you wouldn't stop staring at him when he spikes. Or-" 

"Stoooooop!" Hikaru cried covering her friend's mouth. "I don't have a crush on him… I don't…."

Maimi deadpanned. 

"I mean, yeah, his punk but not really act is sorta cute. And he's not bad looking, and he sweet to the first yeas,, and despite how he acts he's caring and a nice guy to his friends and I think that going out-, holy shit, I like him."

Hikaru had paused in the middle of the road as her brain processed this information

Maimi promptly started hacking from laughing so hard." You, you never realized you liked him?!"

Hikaru could feel the heat in her face. "Sh-shut up!" Suddenly her brain wouldn't stopped presenting her images of dating Tanaka. 

"Maimi!" She shook her friend, "He thinks I'm a guy! And he hates me! And he's like head over heels for Kiyoko!" 

"Oh… Well, shit." 

* * *

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Keishin asked her that night when she was really out of it, standing in the middle of the store in a frozen stupor. 

"Well," She replied, snapping to attention, "Maimi has helped me realize that I apparently have a crush on someone. But this someone likes someone else, hates me and thinks I'm a dude. AND I am apparently oblivious enough to my own emotions that I needed Maimi to tell me I have a crush on this guy." 

"Wow. That is a package." 

"I know."


End file.
